


Daddy Meme

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Family Dinner, M/M, Meet the Family, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: "When you having dinner at your SO house and they say 'daddy pass the salt' and you and their father both reach for it"





	Daddy Meme

Michael wasn't all too nervous about his first dinner at Ashton's family's home. He certainly wasn't confident, but he could be charming when he needed to be. So when he knocked on Ashton's door, and the smaller boy appeared almost immediately; Micheal grinned. Ashton was nothing if not consistent, and even for dinner, he was incredibly nervous for he still wore his same old black skinny jeans and a sweater. Hair left in its natural state, out and a little frizzy and Michael sort of knew it was because he'd told Ashton he liked it best that way. Ashton gently grabbed Michael's wrist and pulled him into the living room, closing the door behind them. 

"We'll go say hi to my mum, and then we can come back out here and hang out until dinner's ready, " Ashton beamed, he was all smiles tonight, and it had Michael smiling to himself. 

"Okay, sounds good," He agreed, Ashton went to lead him by the wrist again when Michael tugged him back in close to him. He leant into Ashton's cheek, "Hair looks good babe," He said placing a quick kiss on the other boy's cheek. Ashton blushed lightly but then started leading the way again, and Micheal let himself again be led; this time into the kitchen just off the living room. 

When they entered the kitchen Michael's stomach jumped, and then he had to admit to himself that maybe he was more nervous about this than he'd led himself to believe. 

"Mum, this is Michael," Ashton chirped as he stood with Michael in the doorway, everything about him said charming young man, except the death grip he currently had on Michael's hand.  

"Lovely to meet you, Micheal, I'll just be a second," she greeted, her hand full with a tray of vegetables.

After she placed the tray on the cooling rack, she turned to Michael and spread her mitted hands wide, beckoning him into a hug. Michael accepted the hug, and as he pulled away and turned to reach for Ashton's hand out of habit, he sees the splitting grin on his face. 

"Now you boys need to shoo, out of my kitchen dinners nearly ready, Ash you guys can hang out in the lounge if you want." She directs them out of the kitchen and turns straight back around to her vegetables. 

"Well that was brief," Michael chuckles raising an eyebrow.

"She's a little nervous too, knows how much I like you," Ashton says a small smirk on his lips. He leads Michael back to the living room, and they sit on the couch. Michael moved to pull Ashton closer, but the smaller boy stopped him. "If my dad sees you pawing at me you'll never be allowed back here," Ashton giggled, taking Michaels hand and holding it on top of Michael's knee.

Michael rolls his eyes but doesn't push it and starts watching the house renovation show on television. Every time Michael heard a noise behind them, he would check over his shoulder or feel his heart quicken thinking it might be Ashton's dad. They were in the lounge room for maybe twenty minutes before the creaking of the floorboards  _was_ Ashton's dad entering the room.  Ashton got up immediately and pulled Michael with him.

"Dad, this is Michael. I like him a lot, so be nice," Ashton said faux sternly before his mother's voice came from the kitchen.

"Ash darling, can you grab your brother and sister for dinner please?"

Ashton eyed his father and Michael for a moment before calling, "Okay," he left straight after and raced upstairs.

"Better be good to my boy," Ashton's father spoke gruffly, "I ain't-a man to be trifled with, ya hear me?" 

"Loud and Clear Mr Iriwn," Michael said seriously. The man merely huffed before walking into the kitchen/dining room, and Michael reluctantly followed not knowing what else he could do.

"Michael dear, sit here. Next to Ashy's spot," Mrs Iriwn spoke.

"Ah thank you, ma'am," He smiled taking the seat and waiting somewhat awkwardly with Ashton's father sitting at the head of the table next to him. There was a spare seat on Michael's right for Ashton, and two across the table he assumed were for Ash's siblings and one at the end of the table presumably for Ashton's mother. 

Ashton and his siblings came racing down the stairs, and all found their way to their prospective seats. Ashton gave Michael a smile and a gentle squeeze of the leg as he sat down. Then Mrs Irwin joined them, and she told them all to tuck in, and so they did, the ridiculous amount of roast lamb and vegetables.

"So, how long have you been dating?" Ashton's mother asked before bringing her fork to her mouth. 

Michael went to answer, but Ashton beat him to the punch, "maybe a month and a half? If that?" he said looking at Michael. A lie. It had been six but who's counting.

Michael merely nodded though, "that sounds about right,"

"A shame you haven't been around earlier," Mrs Iriwn spoke.

"Well you know Ashton, doesn't want just any old riff-raff meeting his family," Michael joked, Ashton's mother chuckled, but his father stayed silent and unaffected. 

Ashton noticed, and tried to bring his father back to the conversation, "Daddy could you pass me the gravy?" he asked innocently. 

Everyone watched as Michael and Mr Iriwn's hands almost brushed reaching for their mutual target, the gravy boat. Mr Irwin looked up eyes meeting Michael's startled ones and then shifting to Ashton who looked pale as a ghost. The colour rose in the man's face, red from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. Ashton's younger siblings could sense the tension but were not quite old enough to understand where it had stemmed from. His mother had a furious blush coating her cheeks and a hand to her mouth. 

"Did I miss hear my son? Or did he not say, Daddy?" Mr Irwin spoke in a calculated and even tone. 

"Perhaps I miss heard sir," Michael receded, pulling his hand from the gravy boat. Ashton's hand slid up from Michael's knee to his crotch giving it a firm squeeze, slowly rubbing back and forth with the heel of his hand. Michael's lips parted slightly, but he quickly shut them. 

Ashton had just found his new favourite game. 


End file.
